Ray's Project in Full Swing
The next day, James is preparing his new project and it seems to be working well, as he hoped. Until a package from James' grandpa came around. Inside was a steam ball and blueprints. Sofia: Why would he sent us this? Kiva: Well, I think it could be useful. Shon: A steam ball.. They're very rare nowadays. Sofia: Something isn't right about this. Kiva: I know. Someone would try to steal it under our heel. Shon: It's best to guard it from Nefarious. Sofia: The odds of that are overwhelming.. Kiva: Yeah. Shon: Why you say that? Sofia: Because evil never stops for anyone. Kiva: Oh... Then I assume we're going for the protect mission? Sofia: Yeah, that's a start. Kiva: Okay, sounds fair. - Suddenly, there's a knock on the front door. Sofia had that serious look on her eyes, knowing that trouble is coming for them. Kiva: Who can that be? Sofia: Keep that steam ball close. Something tells me we have a bad affair of things.. Kiva: Okay, Sofia. - As Sofia suspected, a group of men entered the house and peeps an eye on the steam ball. They told Ray that his father is dead and suggested that they should have it. But the words of Ray's grandfather convinced him to look after it. Before the conversation ended up worse, Ray's grandfather, Lloyd Steam, arrived. Shon: Things are just keep getting weird... Lloyd: Ah, good. I was wondering if the package was sent here. Kiva: Wow.. Lloyd: Ray, take your friends and the steam ball. Run. Shon: I think I had an idea.. Kiva: What is it, Shon? - With Shon's quick thinking, he takes Kiva and teleports her to Ray's shed. Both Shon and Sofia fight their way out of the house and open the shed door, with Kiva inside, while Ray caught up with them. Shon: Sorry about that, but I had to act fast. Kiva: Well, thanks. Shon: You're welcome. Sofia: Whoever they are, they are not from Nefarious.. Kiva: I think these men are from a different group or something. Sofia: Once these morons are out of our backs, I need you to contact Reia. She may have more info about them. Kiva: Okay. I might-- Look out! - Kiva moved both Shon and Sofia away from one of the machines ramming towards the house. Sofia: Wow.. I didn't see that coming. Shon: You saved us.. Kiva: That's right. We still have a machine part to protect. Sofia: Ray's sister can give him an edge to chase away from them. Our best chase is to protect Ray from these guys. Shon: But Kiva can't fly like we do. Kiva: That maybe true, but I can still use my Keyblade Glider. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade and throws it up high, transforming into a glider, similar to Ventus', but it is pink and blue all over. Shon: Good choice. Then we need to hurry. Can you keep up? Kiva: Yeah, let's go. - Ray gets on his machine and rides away, towards the train. The men continued their chase, persistently, as the trio flew above them. Sofia: Ray's on the tracks! Shon: I'm not sure if that big machine would enter the railroad.. Kiva: Well, maybe.. - The machine, that is chasing Ray, entered the railroad with a rough start. Sofia: It wasn't made to enter into a railroad.. We need to push it out safely. Shon, give me a hand! Kiva: I'll help as well. Sofia: Kiva, I appreciate your help, but-- - Suddenly, bullets fly towards the patrollers and they dodged quickly. Kiva looked the skies and sees a new type of Heartless, known as Aeroplane, coming for the train. Sofia: --We can use some covering fire! Kiva: No problem. - Kiva then fly towards the Heartless and destroy it, but more Aeroplanes are flying in. Both Sofia and Shon pushed as hard as they can, and eventually, pushed the machine to a river, causing the Heartless to retreat. The train stopped soon after and the group reformed. Shon: That was too close. What was that just now? Kiva: Well, those are Heartless. Sofia will give you the briefing on them. Wait.. Hey! - The machine float into a river and makes a retreat. Shon: They don't give up, do they? Sofia: We should be fine, for now. Kiva: Yeah. - Ray caught up with the trio on foot. Ray: Guys! Thank goodness we're all okay. But I lost the papers.. Kiva: Drat! Shon: Don't worry about that. I'll send some patrollers to help you recover them. Ray: Really? Kiva: Yeah. We'll figure something out. - Suddenly, a man appeared before them, as the trio keep on their guard up. Category:Scenes